1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a uniform-pressure shaping apparatus and system, and more particularly to a shaping apparatus and system using a fluid to apply pressure uniformly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional hot-press forming, an object to be imprinted is placed in a mold cavity of an imprint mold, and the imprint mold includes a set of upper and lower templates, and each of the upper and lower templates has an pattern-imprinting surface with an imprint pattern, and the object to be imprinted is placed between surfaces having the imprint patterns on the upper and lower templates, and then the imprint mold is closed. Now, the upper and lower templates will form a sealed mold cavity, and the object to be imprinted is situated in the sealed mold cavity. After the imprint mold is closed, the imprint mold is heated to soften the object to be imprinted to a plastic state, and then the imprint mold presses at the object to be imprinted, such that the imprint patterns of the upper and lower templates are formed on the object to be imprinted, and finally the object to be imprinted is cooled, and the shaped product is removed from the imprint mold after the imprint mold is opened.
The conventional pressing device uses hydraulic, pneumatic or other drivers as a source of an output pressure and operates together with a camshaft or a shaft connected directly to the imprint mold to apply pressure to the template. Compared with the shaft for transmitting pressure, the template has a plane of a large area, and the pressure of the template transmitted by the shaft is considered as a point pressure, so that the whole plane of the template may not be pressed easily. As a result, the object to be imprinted is pressed by the template with a non-uniform pressure, and it is difficult to improve the yield rate of the imprint product, and only imprint products with a small size can be manufactured. Small improvements were made afterwards. For example, a multi-axis pressure device using a silicone board as a shock absorbent was introduced.
In general, the conventional heating device includes a borehole formed on the upper and lower templates or the imprint mold to form a water path, and heats or cools the object to be imprinted by a hot fluid or a cold fluid; or both heat pipe and water path are installed in staggered relation, wherein the heat pipe is used for heating the object to be imprinted, and the water path is provided for passing the cold fluid to cool the object to be imprinted. In the aforementioned conventional heating method, the imprint mold body is heated first, and then the heat energy is conducted to the object to be imprinted. The heat conduction may have a non-constant speed due to factors such as the size of the imprint mold, the installation position of the heat pipe or water path, and the size of the object to be imprinted, and thus the object to be imprinted may be softened and non-uniform, and a low yield rate of the imprint product may result.